Creating a web-based online business platform, for example, for an online store, may require integrating multiple different software systems—for example, a content management system for managing stored content, a search system for searching through the stored content, and an ecommerce system to provide ecommerce functionality (e.g., shopping cart, payment processing, etc.). Oftentimes, these different software systems are written by different vendors and are not integrated. However, these different software systems need to communicate with one another in order for the web-based online business platform to function. As a result, some online business platforms may select to use lower quality software systems that can more easily be integrated with one another. This is problematic because it results in the online business platforms having lower quality software. As the foregoing illustrates, a new approach for integrating multiple different software systems may be desirable.